Behind These Cold Eyes
by pinkfloydzoso
Summary: Young, cynical Rainbow Dash has just moved to Ponyville from Cloudsdale, and she doesn't exactly like it at first. Not only that, but an unexpected event has torn the usually bold pegasus's thoughts apart for better or for worse. Maybe a certain mare will be able to help her out with both her problem and her attitude. Takes place before the events of MLP: FiM.


**Behind These Cold Eyes**

Partaking in an exhausted sigh, Rainbow Dash glanced down at a box marked "Personal" and reluctantly began to uncrate its contents. Strewed around her were dozens of both packed and unpacked boxes and a few articles of furniture reminiscent of Cloudsdale.

"I'll love it here," she murmured to herself sarcastically as she toiled away. "I just need to give it a chance, I said. Yeah, well I tried that and all I got was some annoying pink pony chasing me around." She grimaced at the thought of the hyperactive mare, wiping her unkempt, rainbow-colored mane away from her eyes.

"Well, at least the house is nice," she murmured, looking around at the grandiose architecture of the building. She admired the elegant arches and rainbow colored waterfalls spilling out from the clouds. "And it looks like there's lots of places to fly around here." Her eyes returned to the ground. "I still don't like it, though," she pouted, almost like a young filly would.

She continued to unpack the contents of the small box placed out in front of her, which consisted of multiple trophies from Flight School, a Wonderbolts poster, and the final item, a blue, unmarked photo album. Just as she was about to put the last item aside, she brought it back in front of her vision, her usually stone-faced expression softening. She knew exactly what it was.

Rainbow Dash knew she would be depressed after flipping through the pages, but she did it anyways for nostalgia's sake and to remember better times. In the pictures she seemed genuinely ecstatic, something that hadn't been apparent for years, and the pony accompanying her in the photos seemed to be, too.

She could feel the tears starting to well from her violet eyes, the droplets plopping down on the pages, when she heard the doorbell ring. Quickly, she tossed the album aside and brushed the tears from her face, standing up on her then shaky hooves. She put on her best poker face to keep her unknown visitor from noticing she has just been crying. Not that she cared what they thought... It's just that the Rainbow Dash around strangers didn't cry, only the Rainbow Dash around certain ponies did.

As Rainbow Dash opened the door, she saw a gray-blue Pegasus with a mail saddlebag flying away through the clouds and an envelope at her feet. Picking it up with her mouth, she brought the letter in her new house and plopped down on the floor. Strangely, it didn't have anything on the front besides a postage stamp. She shrugged and prodded it open.

_Dear Applejack,_

_I just wanted to say once again that I'm so sorry about not having enough bits to pay for the apples. I will come by with the money as soon as I can_-

She stopped reading and shook her head. "Great, so I got the wrong mail," she scoffed. Just as she was about to toss the paper aside, she did realize the handwriting seemed familiar. She quickly brushed off the thought though, as the only ponies she really knew were pegasi from Cloudsdale.

As she went back to finish unpacking, her stomach give out a vicious growl. "Well, I guess I am kind of hungry," she said to herself. She picked up the note and some bits, the Equestrain currency, placed them in a pack, and made her way out the door.

* * *

The cyan mare peaked her head around a building to see the town square buzzing with life. All around were stands selling items ranging from food to jewelry, and carefree, innocent foals frolicked around joyously. Rainbow Dash liked watching them. One appeared to be trying to fly, causing her to smile a bit.

After a bit she walked out into the open, shaking the foals from her view. Looking around, Rainbow Dash spotted a stand loaded with all kinds of apple-based products. She was admittedly mesmerized by the scent, and she let her flapping wings guide her to the stand.

"Howdy, partner," greeted the orange pony behind the counter. She had a large, brown stetson hat covering her blonde mane. "What can I get for you?"

Rainbow Dash scanned over the food on sale. "I think I'll have... One of those lumpy things."

The orange mare giggled. "I think you mean one of them fritters, right?"

"Yeah," responded Rainbow Dash, managing a half-hearted laugh back.

As the orange pony bent down to grab the fritter, Rainbow Dash decided to strike up a conversation, or at least ask a question. "So, is it usually this busy down here?"

"Nope. Last day of school was today, so now we got a bunch of little ones running around. It was so crowded that I decided to haul my old food cart out here."

"I see."

The orange pony came back up with the fritter and placed it on the counter. "Say, I can't remember seeing you around these parts before. You new here?"

"Yes I am, but I'm sure you've heard of me. I'm Rainbow Dash."

The orange pony frowned. "Sorry, doesn't ring a bell." Rainbow Dash responded with a slight roll of the eyes before the other pony continued. "Anyways, my name is Applejack. Nice meeting you."

Rainbow Dash suddenly remembered the letter. "Well, in that case, I've got a little something for you."

Applejack looked confused. "Ah... And what would that be?"

The cyan mare reached into her saddlebag, producing a white envelope. "Just a letter for you that was sent to my address for some reason."

"Well, that's awfully kind of you, sugarcube." Rainbow Dash couldn't help but smile a little.

Applejack chuckled a little as she read the note.

"Is there a problem?" Interjected Rainbow Dash.

Applejack rubbed her neck in confusion. "Er, of course not. I was just laughing a little at this here note. See, it's from this one mare who comes by to buy some apples every now and again."

_And here we go._

"Yesterday, she didn't have enough bits to pay for them."

_Wow, I totally care_.

"And she just sent me this note to apologize. She's always apologizing about every little thing. But you know, she's a real nice mare. Just really shy."

"Enthralling story you have there, but can we hurry this up?" Rainbow Dash interjected.

Applejack furrowed her brows. "Oh, I guess so. That'll be 2 bits." Rainbow Dash placed the bits on the counter and left without another word.

As she walked through the busy square away from the stand, Rainbow Dash couldn't help but hear little snippets of other pony's conversations, as they were all speaking so loudly.

"Isn't today beautiful?"

"Daddy, can I get ice cream?"

"Howdy, Fluttershy!"

But that last snippet made her eyes widen a disproportionate amount and instinctually dart towards the sound. Her eyes found themselves back at the apple stand, where a yellow-coated mare now stood. She was no longer the awkward, gangly filly she remembered so well; like Rainbow Dash she was now fully grown, but it was undoubtedly the Fluttershy she knew.

The cyan mare flew away from the square faster than lightning.

* * *

Everypony needs to be left alone to think sometimes. And there was Rainbow Dash, sitting in a quiet clearing surrounded by dense, swampy trees, deep enveloped in contemplation. Normally she would be high in the skies in this kind of situation, but this place seemed to be an even better place. It was dark, silent and completely devoid of other ponies. Even thousands of feet in the air, the odd pegasus could occasionally be seen through the thin, crisp air. But not in this place.

Or so she thought.

A voice boomed from behind her, piercing through her ears like a blade. "WHOA! What are you doing out here?"

_Oh crap_.

Rainbow Dash didn't even bother to fly away.

The pink pony was now in view of the cyan mare. "That was some crazy flying back there! You were so fast! It was awesome!"

Dash let out a heavy sigh. "And why are you here?" She said flatly.

"Because I saw you fly into this forest! I wanted to make sure you were okay. This place has all kinds of creepy crawlies!"

"Well, I'm fine. Okay?" She looked back down at the damp earth.

The pink mare's voice subdued substantially. "Are you sure about that?"

Rainbow Dash tossed a hoof in the air. "Yes. Yes! I'm as happy as ever. In fact, this is the happiest I've been in years. I'm not joking, either."

"I don't know. You seem kind of down." She reached out to the mare and patted her on the head.

Rainbow Dash responded by swatting her hoof away forcefully. "Don't touch me! Now just leave. I don't need you here."

Pinkie Pie backed up a few feet. "But... If you talk about your problems, you'll feel better. I promise."

Rainbow Dash looked down for a moment. "That's a lie. Besides, I don't even know you. And why do you even care?"

"Because nopony deserves to be sad. I just want to help you, silly!"

The cyan mare stood up and kicked the ground in front of her vicously before advancing towards the other mare. "You think I need help?! Do you even know who I am?"

Pinkie Pie's smile only faded slightly. "Of course! You're my friend!"

Rainbow Dash stopped in her tracks to consider the words she had just heard. "What do you mean?"

"What do you mean what do I mean? I said you're my friend! Duh! And friends help friends."

Rainbow Dash looked deep and hard into that pink pony's eyes, but was unable to find anything to distrust. "Fine. But if you tell anypony what I'm about to talk to you about I will slit your throat."

"Oh, I would never! I Pinkie Promise not to tell anypony! I cross my heart, hope to fly, stick an-"

"Shut up."

Pinkie Pie plopped down very close to Rainbow Dash. "You're funny."

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just get this over with."

**A/N: So this is sort of my "rough draft" for the first half and you guys are kind of my guinea pigs. :P Any advice is greatly appreciated. The story will probably change a lot by the time I'm done.**


End file.
